Restless
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Darren can't sleep. Something's bothering him. Maybe, just maybe, Evra can make him feel better. Kinda hard to explain in summary. Darren/Evra fluff. K for some kissing and romance. R&R please!


[Darren POV]

I sat silently on the grassy hill. I couldn't sleep. I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't do it.

I figured the best thing I could do was come out here in the fresh air for a while and stare at the night sky. I very rarely get to see the stars because I'd normally be asleep in the tent. Everything that has gone on lately had been completely overwhelming. The show, Steve, becoming a half-vampire, the Cirque, all of it was swirling around in my mind nearly constantly. There were a few good things too. I'd have to say the best of it would have to be Evra. He accepted me from the very moment I stepped into his tent. He was welcoming and didn't mind sharing with, who was almost, a complete stranger. Sure, we might look different on the outside, but on the inside, I knew we were about the same.

I laid back on the grass and gazed up at the stars. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this…peaceful. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was the closest I could get to sleeping.

[Evra POV]

Fuzz. That's all I saw. My eyes eventually focused. Sighing, I sat up and yawned. I glanced over where Darren would normally be sleeping soundly. I frowned. He wasn't there. I knew he wouldn't have wandered too far from the tent. I went outside and looked around. I saw something, or someone out on the hill. I silently crept towards the figure. As I got close, I realized it was Darren. I quietly laid in the grass next to him.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Mmm." Darren sighed.

"What're you doing out here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Gotcha."

There was a moment of silence between us before Darren spoke again.

"Evra?" He moved onto his side and looked into my eyes. "Evra, I have a question: What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Me?" I was surprised. Without thinking, a reason slipped out. "I wanted to see if my best friend was alright."

Darren smiled slightly. "You know what? You worry about me too much Evra."

"I have to." I smiled. "Who else will?"

Darren scoffed. "Mr. Crepsley of course. He treats me like I can't take care of myself. Adults think they know everything."

I looked up at the stars again. There were hundreds of them. I yawned and closed my eyes. I was still pretty tired.

[Darren POV]

I felt strange as I lay in the grass next to Evra. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly. For the first time since I became a half-vampire, it felt like my heart was beating again. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I didn't want to wake him. _If I do it carefully…_I told myself. I gently stroked Evra's hair. He was so…handsome. Absentmindedly my hand slid down along the side of his face. Evra's yellow-green eyes opened and gazed over at me. I retracted my hand.

Evra smiled slightly. "Why'd you stop, Darren? I don't mind."

I moved closer to him and brushed the side of his face again. I leaned into him, pressing my lips against his. Evra was kissed me back. The snake-boy's hands were on my hips. I wrapped my hands around Evra's neck as the lip-lock continued. I felt his long, slimy tongue on the inside of my mouth. It felt strange for a minute until I got used to it. It seemed to last forever. I eventually pulled away. For a minute, I couldn't believe what I just did and telling by the look on Evra's face, he couldn't believe it either.

"Wow," Evra breathed.

"Sorry," I said. "That was my first kiss so I don't have as much experience as other boys do."

Evra pulled me to him and smiled saying, "Don't apologize. It was fine."

We stayed outside and talked. After a while I started to get cold. I didn't tell Evra, though. Evra was telling me about his first experiences in the Cirque and everything before his rescue. I listened carefully and adding some of my life story to it.

"So, that was my first performance. I was nervous, but I got it right." Evra finished his story.

I shivered. The cold was finally getting to me. Evra eyed me suspiciously. "Are you…cold, Darren?"

"N-N-No wuh-wuh-why would I b-be?"

Evra shook his head, sighed and pulled me close to him.

"You're…hot."

It was amazing. I didn't think it was possible for someone to feel so warm.

"That's the greatest thing about being part snake. My body adjusts so that I'm not cold and yet I feel normal to everyone else."

"Mmm," I moaned.

[Evra's POV]

Sometimes I love being a snake-boy. It has its advantages. I smiled and glanced down at Darren, who was falling asleep. I shook his shoulder.

"Come on, Darren. You can't fall asleep on me."

"Why not?" He moaned.

"_I_ want to go sleep in my hammock, if you don't mind."

Darren sighed and got off of me. He helped me up and we walked back together. I held Darren's hand the whole way there. As soon as we got back to the tent, I crawled into my warm, welcoming hammock. I closed my eyes.

"Night Darren."

[Darren POV]

Evra was out cold. I wanted to be with him now, but if I've learned anything so far, it would be not to wake Evra up without a good reason. It's a good reason, I argued with myself, but then again…

I quietly walked over to the sleeping snakeboy. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook gently. "Evra," I whispered.

"Mmm…."

"Is….is there room for me?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Sure,"

I climbed into the hammock next to Evra and he put his arm around me and whispered softly, "Goodnight, Darren,"

"Night…Evra,"


End file.
